estrellas
by Alba Zoel
Summary: Caitlin era su mundo, y por eso tenía sus propias constelaciones.


A Jude le gustaba observar cosas, su mirada siempre estaba revoloteando alrededor del lugar. Le gustaba contar cosas, como aquella vez que contó el número de tiendas en el centro comercial, o cuando contó las baldosas del baño. Pero ahora no estaba aburrido en un gran centro comercial, o en el baño de su casa con las paredes humedecidas por el vapor, no, su perspectiva ahora era más tranquila. Mucho más cómoda y calmada.

Estaba al abrigo del frío del invierno entre varias mantas y un calentador junto a la cama, y junto a él, Caitlin yacía profundamente dormida.

Había estado despierto mucho tiempo, y no estaba realmente aburrido. Le gustaba mirar a Caitlin, no solo cuando ella dormía, sino más bien todo el tiempo. O todo el tiempo que pudiera, sería un poco extraño si la mirara todo el tiempo, hombre. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, es solo que a veces se ajusta a algunas de las normas sociales.

Así que él apreciaba bastante estos momentos en los que podía apreciar su belleza tanto como quisiera, sin tener que mirar hacia otro lado para ocultarlo, o sin hacerla sentir incómoda. Le gustaba mirarla, y es por eso que él sabía un montón de cosas que mucha gente siquiera notaba. Algo que Jude descubrió hacía un tiempo atrás, y que rápidamente llamó su atención, fueron sus pecas.

Por lo general, su maquillaje (aunque era ligero debido al trabajo) podía cubrirlas. Pero ahora, que estaba completamente al natural debido a su rigurosa rutina de cuidado de la piel, podía apreciarlas a la perfección (o todo lo que se podía esperar de unas marcas tan claras).

En su humilde opinión, era adorable cómo parecían girar en sus mejillas, desvaneciéndose en su frente. Ah, y cuando ella tenía las mejillas rosadas, eran aún más notorias. A veces él la hacía sonrojar solo para hacer que destacaran. Eran como pequeñas estrellas. Jude trató de crear formas con ellas en su mente, como si fueran constelaciones. Si los griegos podían, ¿por qué no él? ¿O acaso habían sido los romanos? No lo recordaba.

Pero luego fijó su vista en la rubia delante de él. Su nariz se arrugó la y luego volvió a su expresión relajada, se preguntó en qué habría estado soñando, hasta que lo vio, justo en su mejilla izquierda. Jude acababa de encontrar un patrón de siete pecas que formaban una carita feliz. Siete, repitió en su cabeza. Ese número desató un pensamiento en él, se preguntó, ¿cuántas de ellas podría llegar a tener? No caritas felices, sino pecas.

Al parecer, acababa de conseguir un pasatiempo para comenzar la mañana.

Se recostó sobre su codo, para poder verla mejor. Mentalmente, creó sectores en el rostro de la chica, que dormía totalmente ajena a su misión.

—

— Veintidós...

Ella escuchó a su novio susurrar en voz baja mientras comenzaba a despertarse. Abrió los ojos con pereza, solo para hallar un par de ojos azules que la miraban atentamente.

— Hey...

Lo saludó, e iba a levantarse para darle un beso de buenos días, pero él la detuvo. Ella lo miró confundida, y él sonrió.

— No te muevas, nena. Estoy contando.

— ¿Contando?

Ella levantó una ceja.

— Sí, contando. Quiero saber cuántas pecas tienes.

Caitlin sonrió, algo avergonzada. Aunque había sido muy lindo de su parte, podía sentir su cara calentándose. El chico mantuvo su cuenta en voz alta.

— Veintiseis...

Ella tuvo que cubrirse la cara con ambas manos.

— Realmente no me gusta que la gente vea mis pecas.

Ella confesó tímidamente, y él la miró con confusión.

— ¿Por qué no?

Caitlin trató de no mirarlo directamente, tratando de dirigir la sangre en sus mejillas hacia otro lugar, porque de esa manera ellas no estarían tan obviamente allí.

\- Son pequeñas manchas solares, no soy un gran fan de ellas.

Jude sonrió, tratando de transmitirle un poco más de confianza.

— Sabes, yo las veo como pequeñas estrellas. Mira, —él puso un dedo sobre su mejilla izquierda— son como mini constelaciones, amigo, eso es bastante genial.

Caitlin se rió levemente, un poco avergonzada. Él siempre sabía qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, era su don.

Y entonces, el dedo sobre su mejilla se convirtió en una mano que acunaba su rostro con ternura.

— ¿De verdad te gustan?

— Sí, totalmente.

Ella sonrió, antes de atraerlo en un suave beso.

— Supongo que puedes seguir contando, entonces.

**_N/A: _**_como dato curioso, para hacer este fanfic tomé la foto de una modelo real que tuviera pecas de la forma en la que yo creo que Caitlin las tiene (muy, muy claritas y muy dispersas) y las conté. Me resulta curioso pensar que yo sé algo que quizá ni ella sabe sobre ella misma, y eso es que tiene 87 pecas._

_Y ustedes saben que tiene 87 pecas sin siquiera haberla visto._


End file.
